Because of You ( Yīnwèi yǒu nǐ )
by Titan18
Summary: Huang Zi Tao seorang Agen kemiliteran Pemerintah China menyusup kedalam sebuah Universitas bergengsi dengan sistem Asrama Seoul dan melindungi serta mengawasi tingkah laku dari tiga daftar nama yang diberikan padanya. Zhang Yi Xing - Xi Luhan - dan Wu Yi Fan (Namja tampan kekasih Luhan, yang membuat Tao berfantasi dalam Seks Liar dan menggairahkan)/Yaoi BL KrisTao slight KrisHan.
1. Chapter One - I am

.

**Title : Yīnwèi yǒu nǐ ( Because of You )**

Chapter One

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Romance - Family - Crime - Hurt/omfort  
**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) - Xi Luhan - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Rated : M **

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE! Yaoi!  
**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

.

.

.

.

**Shanghai - China, 2009.**

Pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang kotor akibat darah entah miliknya atau darah musuhnya yang terciprat tanpa sengaja, kemeja yang tak lagi dikancingkan rapi memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka sayatan yang sudah lama.

Pemuda itu berjalan tertatih –kelelahan. Kedua tangannya memegang sepasang QSZ 92 -pistol recoil operated locked breech dan menggunakan sistem penguncian barel berputar.

Seorang petugas medis mendekatinya, akan tetapi pemuda itu hanya memandangnya tajam dan berjalan tak memperdulikan lagi. Wajah pemuda itu menunduk, memperhatikan luka pada tubuhnya -intinya sosok itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

Dia terus berjalan angkuh, setiap petugas kepolisian daerah dan juga beberapa agen kemiliteran berlalu lalang memeriksa ruangan besar yang baru saja mengalami pertempuran sengit antara teroris –dan petugas keamanan negara.

Langkahnya tertahan saat seseorang menahan bahunya,

"Mayor Huang"

Tao berbalik memandang pemimpinnya dengan tenang, "Jenderal"

Sang Jenderal –Tan Hangeng dengan seragam lengkapnya memandang salah satu anggota terbaik dalam Kepolisian Republik China.

"Kau berhasil, para teroris itu berhasil di ringkus"

"Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka" sanggahnya.

Tao tersenyum tipis, "Itu tugasku, kebetulan saja aku berada diwaktu yang tepat" pemuda itu –Huang Zi Tao mengedarkan pandangannya pada kekacauan yang terjadi didalam ruangan Ballroom salah satu Hotel Internasional.

Menjadi seorang agen kemiliteran memang merupakan tugasnya.

Sebuah tandu kecil melewati keduanya, berisi mayat salah satu korban turis. Tao memandang remaja kecil dengan rambut pirangnya itu sepintas dan kembali menatap Hangeng.

"Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui Tao penyakit Ayahmu–Brigadir Huang kembali kritis"

DEG.

Tao tersentak.

"Pergilah, tugasmu telah selesai. Aku yang akan melaporkannya, temui Ayahmu Tao"

Huang Zi Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, "Aku harus bersikap profesional Jenderal, ada beberapa klarifikasi dari para tersangka yang harus didapatkan"

Hangeng menggelang, matanya sedikit berkaca.

"Aku berdiri disini bukan hanya sebagai Sahabat Ayahmu –juga sebagai Atasanmu Huang Zi Tao –kau tak bisa menolak perintahku"

Tao menatap pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu beberapa saat –Tao diam saat Pria itu memberikan kunci mobil milik Hangeng sendiri.

Grep.

Huang Zi Tao mengambil kunci itu tanpa berkomentar, berbalik arah menuju lokasi mobil Pemimpinnya

–berjalan dengan langkah pelan

–cepat

dan Pemuda itupun berlari.

Hangeng menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, Huang Zi Tao pemuda berusia 23 Tahun itu terlalu menyayangi ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tao yang telah menghafal letak ruangan ayahnya segera berdiri terdiam didepan ruang rawat milik Ayahnya –dua prajurit yang bertugas segera memberinya hormat.

Pemuda itu melihat dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Ayahnya kembali memakai alat bantu pernapasan. Tubuh ringkih itu dipasangi berbagai macam alat kesahatan untuk menopang nyawanya, Huang Zi Tao memandangnya hampa dalam diam.

SRET.

Kedatangan Tao yang sangatlah berantakan membuat ayahnya yang memang sudah sadar kembali sedikit meliriknya –pria tua itu tersenyum tipis membuat guratan wajahnya terlihat jelas. Ayah Tao dulu pasti sangatlah tampan.

"Ta –o"

Tao melangkah, tidak mendekat tapi cukup dalam jangkauan pandangan sang Ayah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau berantakan sekali nak" walaupun diucapkan dengan pelan dan sedikit samar akibat alat bantu napas, tapi Huang Zi Tao memiliki pendengaran yang cukup sensitive.

Ayahnya memandang Tao sendu, "Bagaimana misimu?"

"Tao –ayah akan"

Huang Zi Tao memandangnya tajam, membuat pria paruh bayah itu terdiam.

"Berhentilah memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Ayah, Kau bukan ayahku –aku mengunjungimu hanya karena perintah dari Jenderal Tan. Aku kesini sebagai seorang Mayor"

Pemuda itu membalikan wajahnya setelah berbicara, tak ingin melihat pancaran kesedihan sang Ayah.

"Maafkan Ayah" pria tua itu menangis, suaranya bergetar –Tao sadar itu. Tapi egonya sangatlah besar, Huang Zi Tao meremas kepalan tangannya menahan suara hatinya yang menyuruhnya memeluk pria itu.

"Tao"

Huang Zi Tao kembali memandang pria itu, menatapnya dengan kedua irisnya yang kelam.

"Apa permintaan maafmu dapat menghidupkan Ibuku –Brigadir Huang? Kau menyakiti hati Ibuku, Kau brengsek dan Kau menjijikan" Bentaknya tanpa sadar.

Badan Huang Zi Tao bergetar, air mata mengalir tanpa sanggup dicegah olehnya.

Merasa malu, Tao segera menghapusnya dengan kasar dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berani menatap pria itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya, pemuda itu menuju kamar mandi setelah menaruh kemejanya yang kotor pada plastik laundry.

Pemuda itu berdiri bertelanjang dada didepan cermin, menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan cermat.

"Pantas saja sedari tadi semua orang menatapmu dengan ketakutan bodoh, Kau ternyata menyedihkan Huang Zi Tao" monolognya sendiri.

Tao kemudian membasuh mukanya, membuat raut wajahnya lebih segar. Tao letih sekali, tapi Huang Zi Tao sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Memikul beban sebagai seorang Mayor diusia muda itu dapat dilakukan olehnya dengan usaha yang tidak sia-sia.

'Uhh –sial'

Tubuh itu berdiri kaku dibawah shower, air hangat yang jatuh membuat kepala hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah –juga jeans yang masih dikenakannya pun basah. Genangan air berwarna merah membuatnya baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya sepertinya mendapat luka baru lagi.

Perlahan Tao membiarkan tubuhnya merosot pada lantai kamar mandi, kedua lengannya digunakan untuk memeluk badannya.

Tes –

Tes –

Air mata kembali tanpa dicegah, dalam waktu satu jam Huang Zi Tao membiarkan dirinya sendiri menangis dalam diam –untuk kesekian kalinya.

#

_"Ibu, kenapa menangis?" Tao yang baru saja akan menyampaikan berita baiknya baginya segera menarik tubuh sang ibu yang terus menerus menangis histeris dengan memeluk lututnya._

_"Ibu"_

_Tao yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun masih memakai pakaian seragam seorang Letnan satu (Setingkat Perwira utama) hanya memandang pasrah._

_Wanita paruh baya itu menarik Tao dalam dekapannya, "Ayahmu kejam Tao... Selama ini Ayahmu ternyata mempunyai Selingkuhan Tao... Tidak... Ibulah yang salah, semua ini karena perjodohan. Seharusnya Ibu tak memaksa Ayahmu menikah karena Ayahmu sudah lebih dulu mempunyai Kekasih"_

_DEG._

_DEG._

_"Hiks ... Tao –er, Ibu tak sanggup. Ayahmu tak mencintai kita Tao, ayahmu memiliki anak lain Tao.. Ayahmu memiliki anak dengan kekasihnya setelah kami_ _menikah... Tao –er apa yang harus Ibu lakukan?"_

_DEG._

_DEG._

_Huang Zi Tao untuk pertama kalinya merasa bodoh karena tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, pertama kalinya Tao merasa bodoh karena tak sanggup_ _menghentikan tangisan ibunya._

_Tao memandang geram ayahnya yang berdiri dipojok kamar orangtuanya, berdekatan dengan jendela._

_"Ayah –apa yang dikatakan Ibu benar?"_

_Ayahnya tak bergeming –pria itu hanya diam._

_Tao merasa kesal sekali, Tao melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan bangkit kehadapan sang Ayah._

_"Aku tanya sekali lagi Ayah... apa benar aku bukan satu-satunya Anakmu? Apa benar kau memiliki wanita lain?"_

_Ayahnya mengangguk._

_Sontak ekspresi terluka Tao mengeras, dengan perlahan Tao memundurkan tubuhnya –menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, sedih, dan kecewa._

_"Ibu, kita pergi"_

#

Tao menstarter mesin mobil milik Tan Hangeng, namja itu berniat mengunjungi rumah sang jenderal sekaligus memulangkan mobilnya.

Huang Zi Tao hanya memakai kemeja dan sebuah jeans biasa, rambutnya pun masih setengah basah. Kedua matanya yang dikompres dengan es batu asal-asalan masih tak cukup menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu menangis.

Pintu gerbang Mansion mewah milik sang Jenderal otomatis terbuka saat penjaga mengenali wajah sang Mayor muda beserta mobil sang tuan rumah, Tao tak terlalu khawatir karena rumah ini sering didatangi olehnya sejak dulu.

Lokasi sama yang tak terlalu berbeda blok dengan Mansion lamanya -milik sang Ayah yang tidak lagi ditempatinya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Tanpa basa-basi Huang Zi Tao berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang tengah, kedatangannya pasti sudah diberitahu oleh salah satu pelayan. makanya Tao tak heran saat Jenderal Tan sudah duduk tenang sembari menikmati segelas jus jeruk.

Tao menyeringai,

"Jus jeruk? Orang tua sepertimu lebih baik meminum air mineral, Paman" ucapnya santai, membuat Hangeng berpura-pura mendelik.

"Tidak sopan dan seenaknya"

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tidak memakai Pakaian dinasmu paman, aku bebas berbicara sebagai kerabat".

Hangeng berdehem sebentar dan menatap Tao yang menyodorkan kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Tao, pergilah ke Korea Selatan"

Pemuda itu menatap Hangeng heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Lihat berkas itu" ucap sahabat ayahnya, Hangeng menunjuk amplop coklat yang dikenali Tao.

Menampilkan wajah cemberutnya Tao mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, wajahnya kembali mengerut karena lembaran kertas itu berisi selembar foto dengan beberapa dokumen yang belum sempat dia baca.

Potret dua orang manusia, satunya sangat tampan dan satunya sangat manis membuat Tao sekejap merasa iri.

Keduanya mesra sekali. Kekasih?! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Tao?

Tatapannya beralih pada berkas dokumen, Tao membukanya asal hingga terhenti pada lembaran keempat.

Huh?

"Pa-paman kau bercanda kan?"

Hangeng tertawa, "Apa cap kenegaraan China diatas amplop itu masih rekayasa Mayor Huang?"

"Tapi paman ini.. aku tidak mau"

Tan Hangeng melotot pada pemuda dihadapannya, "Ini tugasmu Huang"

"Tapi kenapa aku harus kembali kuliah? dan Apa ini? Oh GOD... Paman aku ini sama sekali buruk dalam jurusan Bisnis, kalau Hukum sih tak masalah. Karena aku lulusan termuda nomor satu didalam angkatanku dulu" balas Tao tak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada penolakan, rektor di kampusmu itu sahabatku. Dia tahu nama dan umur aslimu, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kau seorang keponakanku yang hobi bermain seenaknya dan baru berniat kuliah. jadi karena itu aku menyuruhnya mengganti umurmu agar kau tidak malu"

Tao memandang pria itu dengan tatapan takjub, "Apa paman itu bodoh? Mana ada seorang anggota militer mengambil jurusan Bisnis? Damn it"

"Yang kau masuki itu Sekolah khusus untuk bisnis Tao, mana ada jurusan Hukumnya"

.

.

.

.

**Seoul - South Korean.**

Pemuda dengan tubuh ramping dan berpenampilan menarik itu menarik koper besarnya dengan bibir mengerucut, ramainya bandara siang hari ini membuatnya gerah padahal AC ruangan itu cukup dingin.

Huang Zi Tao segera melambaikan tangannya ogah-ogahan saat seorang namja berdiri dipintu kedatangan dengan memegang papan menuliskan namanya dengan huruf hanja.

Huang Zi Tao.

Tao menghampirinya, pria itu ternyata dilihat lebih dekat cukup pendek dan anehnya pria itu terus tersenyum padahal Tao merasa sama sekali tidak berusaha ramah kok.

"Ni Hao, Hen gaoxing renshi ni ( Hai, senang bertemu denganmu)" aksen dan pengucapan namja ini ternyata sangat berantakan.

Tao menghela napas, "Aku bisa bahasa Korea, santai saja"

Uh!

Kini pria itu memandang Tao dengan pandangan aneh, "Aksenmu dalam bahasa korea cukup buruk".

SHIT.

Baiklah, Huang Zi Tao berusaha untuk tak menunjukan kehebatan wushu-nya saat ini.

"What's your name?"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Tao, lalu pemuda itu mencari sesuatu disakunya kemudian menarik dompetnya. walau heran tapi Tao tetap menunggu, kedua alisnya mengernyit saat namja itu memberikan sebuah KTP?!

_What the -_

"What's this?"

"Eoh... my name? You asking for my name" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau... apa kau mahasiswa yang disuruh rektor untuk menjemputku?" kali ini Tao terlalu kesal hingga melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, bertanya ketus menggunakan bahasa Korea dan tidak peduli apabila logatnya aneh.

Terserah... Karena Tao pun dulu mempelajarinya sambil lalu, mana dia tahu kalau dia akan mendapatkan tugas dinegara Kpop ini selama dua bulan?! yang benar saja.

Kim Jongdae... nama yang dapat Tao baca dari KTPnya sekali lagi tersenyum konyol.

Huang Zi Tao menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum kembali memberikan KTP namja itu, "Baiklah Kim Jongdae, sekarang kita ke kampusmu untu melapor. Aku ingin cepat sampai di asrama dan tidur."

Sekali lagi Jongdae mengangguk dan berjalan memimpin.

.

.

.

.

Tao ternyata diantarkan langsung menuju asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama di Seoul, Jongdae meninggalkannya begitu tiba didepan ruang kepala asrama.

Tok.

Tok.

KLEK.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Huang Zi Tao memasuki kamar itu tanpa ijin,

"Permisi"

Seorang namja dengan senyuman malaikat berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan Tao, "Ah.. padahal aku baru ingin membuka pintunya" ucapnya.

Tao mengernyit, 'Apa seluruh mahasiswa disini hobi tersenyum?'

"Maaf, tapi aku adalah Mahasiswa transfer jurusan bisnis managemen semester _tiga_"

Huang Zi Tao mengumpat didalam hatinya, semester tiga? usianya bahkan sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. dan pasti lebih tua dan jauuuuuhhhhh lebih senior dibandingkan namja dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu, rektornya adalah Ayahku. Kim Joonmyeon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Suho"

Tao mengangguk, "Oh senang bertemu Suho H-hyung"

Suho sang kepala asrama kemudian tersenyum -lagi- dan mempersilahkan Tao duduk didalam ruangan kamarnya yang luas.

"Aku kepala asrama disini, satu jurusan denganmu semester tujuh. Ayah akan bertemu denganmu besok, seluruh dokumenmu telah diurus oleh walimu bukan. Jadwal kuliah, kelas, dan nomor kamarmu sudah kau ketahui bukan Tao?"

"Ya"

Ya dirinya, Huang Zi Tao berusia delapan belas tahun. Berasal dari China -transferan dari Beijing Internasional University. Kini melanjutkan pendidikannya pada salah satu sekolah bisnis lanjutan nomor satu di Korea Selatan, intinya Perguruan tinggi ini TOP.

Cih,

Elit tapi mewajibkan mahasiswanya terpenjara dalam asrama?! TOP dan hanya berisi siswa terpilih? Huh, sekolah militer Tao saja masih berisi banyak orang. Disini tiap angkatan hanya terdiri dari 20 mahasiswa dengan kantong keuangan dan latar belakang yang mendukung.

Bukan tipe Tao.

Ahhhh~ SBIC ( Seoul Bisnis International College ) ini hanya diisi jenis kelamin laki-laki, artinya Tao akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan kumpulan remaja sejenisnya dengan tingkah laku manja, kekanakan, dan memuakkan.

"hey Tao"

Tao tersentak dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kaku, "Maaf H-hyung aku cukup kelelahan, perjalanan sangat melelahkan"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku akan mengantar -"

"Tidak usah, lebih baik aku mencarinya sendiri"

.

.

.

.

Kamar 220 -lantai 2.

Kamarnya yang terletak paling pojok membuat Tao bernafas lega, posisi dapur lebih berdekatan dengannya. Huang Zi Tao sering sekali kelaparan saat tengah malam, memikirkan harus berjalan jauh dari dapur itu sangat tidak mengenakan.

KLEK.

Tao sudah tahu kalau sekolah baru a.k.a perguruan tinggi a.k.a universitasnya menuntut ilmu ini sangat mewah, tapi ayolah... kamar asramanya bahkan dua kali lipat lebih mewah dibandingkan apartemennya.

Huang Zi Tao lupa kalau rumahnya dulu, rumah ayahnya bahkan lebih mewah daripada ini. Huang Zi Tao itu kaya... Oh astaga -_-

Ranjang kamar asramanya sangat besar, Tao suka.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya,

#

"Satu bulan, awasi kedua orang itu -Wu Yi Fan dan Xi Luhan. Jaga mereka dengan baik, mereka tingkat empat tahun ini yang artinya memasuki semester tujuh. kebetulan mereka kekasih"

"Ohh benar mereka Gay... begitu..TUNGGU, kenapa aku tidak harus semester tujuh juga?"

"Masih ada satu lagi, Zhang Yi Xing -kau juga harus memperhatikannya. kalian akan satu kelas"

"Prioritasku? kedua orang itu? Wu Yi Fan dan Xi Luhan kan? kenapa harus ada nama Zhang Yi Xing"

Tao kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tahu paman... seumur aku mengenalmu aku tidak pernah menyangka kau itu ternyata sangat menyebalkan" seru Tao mendramatisir.

Hangeng tertawa, "Dan karena aku tahu kau satu-satunya Anggota militer hebat, kasus ini kuberikan untukmu. Keamanan tiga anak pemimpin penting bagi pemerintahan china itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

Tao mendengus.

"Bertahanlah, satu bulan. Setelah kasus pemberontakan di China oleh teroris Korea Selatan mereda maka kau bisa kembali dan aku akan mengusulkan orang lain untuk menggantimu"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan agen militer lainnya?"

"Presiden Zhang memintamu langsung Huang Zi Tao"

"Apa? jangan-jangan Zhang Yi Xing itu..."

Hangeng mengangguk, "Zhang Yi Xing itu anak hasil perselingkuhan Presiden Zhang"

"..."

"Wu Yi Fan adalah pewaris Wu Corporation"

"..."

"Xi Luhan adalah anak dari Aktris Xi Xiao Yu -aktris yang sampai sekarang berstatus single dan sama sekali tak pernah memberitahu siapa ayah kandung Xi Luhan"

"..."

"Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan adalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap Ayahmu dan Xi Xiao Yu"

"Oh"

"Aku suka reaksimu, jadi kuharap kau melakukannya dengan benar. Jangan ada kegagalan, seperti katamu 'Profesional' Tao"

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

_Yoo_~ satu lagi FF absurd, cerita gaje dengan _storyline_ yang cukup pasaran.

Ini ide lagi mentok, gegara nonton ulang movie india :D "Main Hoon Na"

ceritanya jelas beda sih, berharap penerapan tulisannya pada karya titan yang ini ga bakal sesusah Klan Xue... tapi inspirasinya dari itu movie :3 daripada kebuang percuma aku coba publish aja dulu chap satunya.

kalo responnya bagus bakal aku lanjutin. Ini FF pasti rated M, artinya bakal ada adegan _Ohhh yesss Ohhhh no_oo xD jangan tanya pairnya ya...

Yang pasti ini bakal jadi KT yaa... Entah bagaimana author membuat mereka bersatu?! kita lihat saja nanti.

Mind to review ? See yaa :')

Saranghae Yeorobun.


	2. Chapter Two - Annoyed

**.**

**.**

**Title : Yīnwèi y****ǒ****u n****ǐ**** ( Because of You ****)**

Chapter Two

**Author : **Titan18

**Genre : **Romance - Friendship - Family - Crime - Hurt/omfort

**Cast : **Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) - Xi Luhan - other EXO Member, etc.

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^

**Warning :**

**BOYS LOVE! Yaoi! Rape Scene**

.

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback._

**D-2 to South Korean.**

Seorang pemuda tampan nyaris dikatakan sangatlah manis memiliki bentuk tubuh ramping dengan tinggi yang sempurna, tidak memakai kemiliteran seperti biasanya. Sebuah _waist pant_ berwarna cokelat dan kaos hitam ketat, berjalan angkuh dan mengangguk biasa saat diberi penghormatan oleh para junior dengan tingkat level dibawahnya.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari penampilannya, kecuali sebuah jaket antipeluru yang menutupi kaosnya.

Huang Zi Tao yang namanya sudah dikenal oleh para prajurit kemiliteran hingga Pejabat penting di Republik China.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkahnya yang anggun menggema sepanjang koridor sekolah kemiliteran yang pernah dimasukinya dulu,

SRET.

Tao menjajaki langkahnya, membuka pintu sebuah Gymnasium tempat pelatihan yang luas. Seketika para junior yang mengetahui kedatangannya membuat barisan rapi tanpa berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Tap.

Tap.

Salah satu junior, bisa dibilang pemimpin dalam barisan itu baru saja akan membuat perintah penghormatan akan tetapi segera digagalkan oleh suara sang Mayor.

"Perhatian"

Suaranya yang mengalun membuat para juniornya menahan napas, sepertinya pelatih mereka dalam suasana mood yang sangat buruk.

"Tanggung jawab dan Statusku sebagai Instruktur untuk taktik lapangan akan dialihkan pada Mayor Song" seru Zi Tao dengan tegas, sedikit ada nada tidak rela didalam ucapannya. Bagaimana pun Huang Zi Tao dululah yang memilih melatih para prajurit juniornya itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, para junior itu berpandangan tak berani mengeluarkan suara bahkan saat Huang Zi Ta sudah berbalik pergi keluar ruangan tempat latihan.

Sang pemimpin barisan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, "Yah... padahal Mayor Huang baru saja melatih kita tak sampai setahun, Huh aku jadi tidak bersemangat".

"Aku selalu kagum padanya, bukan hanya cantik tapi dia sangat hebat bisa mengalahkan sebelas orang dari kita dengan tangan kosong" timpal salah satu dari mereka.

"Sst.. jika Mayor Huang mendengar kau memujinya cantik bisa dihukum kita"

"Eh, ada apa ya kira-kira? Mayor Huang tampak terbebani sekali, bahkan wajah malaikat tanpa ekspresinya sama sekali tertutup wajah murungnya?"

"Padahal aku sudah bersemangat sekali pagi ini, bayangkan saja walaupun sekali dalam sebulan tapi kalau dilatih oleh Mayor Huang itu berbeda"

Sang pemimpin barisan yang mendengar keluh kesah rekannya tertawa, "Pesonanya memang luar biasa, seandainya aku lebih kuat pasti Mayor Huang akan melirikku"

"Cih, jangan harap. Kau harus berhadapan dengan kami semua"

"Banyak yang rela menjadi Gay hanya untuk Mayor Huang, lebih baik kalian berhenti berharap. Mayor Huang terlalu sulit untuk digapai Hahahaha salah-salah kalian sudah duluan kalah berhadapan dengannya"

Dan yeah... akhirnya para prajurit tidak lagi membentuk barisan dan hanya menggosipkan salah satu pemuda cantik yang sangat difavoritkan oleh semua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian lapangan dengan pakaian resminya, Zi Tao segera menuju kantor kemiliteran dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Sang atasan -Jenderal Tan Hangeng.

KLEK.

Tan Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sepasang iris gelap milik Huang Zi Tao. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas dan mempersilahkan Tao meduduki bangku didepan meja kerjanya.

'Bahkan aku belum mempersilahkannya masuk' batin pria tua itu.

"Sudah kau pikirkan?" seru sang Jenderal.

"Aku tidak bersedia" ucap Tao dengan cemberut.

Tan Hangeng menarik napasnya mencoba memaklumi perasaan lawan bicaranya, "Kau harus hormat padaku Mayor Huang, bersikaplah profesional. Kau memakai pakaian militer dibawah pangkatku"

"Tapi Jenderal, kita hanya berdua."

"Apa aku harus memanggil prajurit lain menonton agar kau bisa bersikap hormat padaku Mayor Huang"

Huang Zi Tao terkejut, sosok Jenderal yang sudah dianggapnya Paman tidak main-main sepertinya. Oh tapi Tao sudah memikirkan ini sejak kemarin, perintah yang diberikan Hangeng dirumahnya kemarin masih membuat Tao merasa aneh. Kenapa harus dia? Tao hebat... Misinya selalu berhasil tapi ini terlalu berat bukan karena fisik tapi batin dan perasaannya.

Huang Zi Tao tak ingin misi ini akan menjadi kegagalannya yang pertama selama memegang jabatan seorang Mayor -pejabat dalam Kemiliteran.

"Jangan melibatkan perasaanmu Tao, Bertanggung jawablah"

Masih memasang wajah cemberutnya, Tao terpaksa mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya "Jenderal, siapa sebenarnya status Xi Luhan? Dia hanya anak seorang aktris bukan? Ya kecuali fakta kalau dia anak kandung dari Brigadir Huang"

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan bertanya, aku sudah bersamamu sejak kecil Mayor Huang. Kau punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar, kakek Xi Luhan atau Ayah dari Artis Xi Xiao Yu adalah Menteri pertahanan Negara China"

Tao mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan menerima tugas ini. seperti bodyguard ? Oh GOD, aku lebih memilih misi Lapangan"

"Ini misi lapangan Zi Tao"

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Melindungi dua anak hasil selingkuhan gelap, dan pewaris Wu Corp. sang jutawan Cina yang terkenal. Great, kelam sekali dunia ini."

Hangeng berusaha untuk tak mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menampar sang Mayor muda, "Jaga mulutmu Huang Zi Tao, yang kau maksud adalah anak dari orang berpengaruh di dataran China. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi dan melaporkan siapa dan apa saja kegiatan mereka"

Tao bungkam, ingin membalas tapi merasa percuma. Memang siapa dirinya? Jabatan Tao terlalu jauh untuk menentang sang Jenderal.

Hangeng sadar bahwa dia telah melukai batin pemuda dihadapannya, suaranya sedikit melembut–

"Misi tunggal Mayor Huang, tugasmu hanya memantau mereka dari jauh saja selama sebulan. jangan membuat langkah-langkah yang dapat membuat penyamaranmu ketahuan, kau berada di sana tanpa status resmi pemerintahan China. Jika ketahuan maka bukan hanya statusmu yang dicabut, perjanjian politik China dan Korea Selatan bisa terganggu"

"Siap, Jenderal" seru Tao, bangkit dari kursinya dan memberi hormat resmi.

"Sekarang pergilah, kau tidak usah kembali ke markas dan persiapkan segala kebutuhanmu agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupanmu selama bertugas"

Tao tersenyum tipis, "Aku pamit, Paman ahh.. maksudku Jenderal Tan"

Tan Hangeng membalas senyumnya, memperhatikan Tao yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Seolah teringat, pria paruh baya itu menyentuh telepon kantornya dan menekan nomor salah satu bawahannya.

Plip.

"Mayor Song, tolong gantikan posisi Mayor Huang pada pelatihan prajurit"

"..."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Benarkah? Baiklah selamat bertugas"

Plip.

Hangeng tiba-tiba tertawa, "Anak nakal, berkata tidak mau padahal sudah melangkah jauh dari yang kuduga."

Matanya terpaku pada potret bingkai foto yang berisi dua orang sahabat yang memakai pakaian kemiliteran, "Sahabat, aku tidak tahu harus berada di pihak mana saat ini. Kesalahan fatal yang kau buat dulu bukan hanya berdampak pada hubunganmu dengan Almarhum istrimu, anak-anakmu Huang Zi Tao dan Huang Luhan. Aku penasaran akan seperti apa wajahmu kalau tahu aku mempertemukan mereka, Brigadir Huang"

Kali ini pandangannya menerawang kearah berkas kecil dengan cap kepresidenan China, berkas yang sama yang diberikan pada Tao kemarin.

_Flashback End._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Suara gemerisik pancuran air terdengar beberapa saat sebelum berhenti,

Cklek.

Huang Zi Tao baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan dibalut bathrobe putih, pemuda itu mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku kecil didepan lemari hias. Setelah memastikan tangannya kering, Tao mengambil sebuah hair dryer yang telah dicolokkannya terlebih dahulu.

_Grrrr... Grrrr..._

Suara berisik mesin kecil itu sama sekali tak diperdulikan, Tao terus mengeringkan rambutnya hingga setengah basah kemudian kembali menaruh benda itu. Kata ibunya tidak baik untuk kesehatan rambut jika terus dikeringkan seperti itu, lebih baik alami. Dan Zi Tao lebih memilih setengah-setengah, dikeringkan menggunakan mesin setengah dan sisanya biarkan mengering alami.

_Ah lupakan._

Tao membenarkan jubah mandinya yang sedikit terbuka, matanya terpaku saat beberapa goresan bekas luka lama dan memar baru terlihat.

–Huh.

Kembali mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Mengagumi struktur wajahnya yang tampan –menurut Tao– setelah puas, dengan telaten dan terlatih Zi Tao mengambil berbagai macam perlengkapan perang a.k.a kosmetik, serum, dan vitamin yang berguna untuk merawat wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

#

"Tao –er ibu sudah bilang kan, anak ibu itu harus memperhatikan perawatan wajahnya nomor satu. Kau itu cantik dear, ingat apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan seorangpun me-lukai wajahmu oke"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap kesal saat ibunya menarik Zitao kesana kemari memasuki semua Shop yang ada pada mall besar itu. Yang membuatnya malu terlebih karena Zitao masih mengenakan seragam kemiliteran.

_'Uh, ibu... mana ada hadiah kelulusan seperti ini'_ batinnya pasrah.

"Sudahlah ibu, kulitku itu bisa-bisa alergi" protesnya

Sang nyonya Huang hanya tertawa singkat, "No... No... No... umurmu sudah 19 tahun, dan itu wajar saja dear. Ibu sangat senang melihat wajahmu, mirip sekali dengan Ayahmu saat muda dulu"

"Tsk, kenapa ibu tidak memaksa ayah saja"

"Ayahmu terlalu err –jantan?! Sedangkan kau... ya ampun Ibu bangga sekali punya anak laki-laki semanis dirimu dear"

Akhirnya, 'Manis' – 'Cantik' – apa lagi yaa? Huang Zi Tao sudah bosan dengan pujian itu sedari dulu, membuatnya capek dan letih kalau harus protes setiap waktu.

Mana ada seorang lulusan sekolah kemilitiran yang jago tembak, pintar berkelahi, pandai berperang, cerdas bertaktik se –Manly dirinya dikatakan seperti itu.

"Ohh... Ibu, setidaknya tadi aku ganti baju dulu. Ini memalukan"

#

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah memilah-milah pakaian dengan merk fashion ternama yang baru saja dia beli sebelum berangkat kesini -dengan kartu kredit milik Tan Hangeng- Huang Zi Tao memutuskan memakai _black denim pant_ yang terasa ketat bagi Tao, _t-shirt black cotton_ dengan leher _V-neck_ ( yang untungnya tak mengekspos bekas lukanya).

Tao memperhatikan penampilannya lagi, 'Tidak buruk'.

Semua merek pakaian yang dibeli Zitao adalah 'Gucci', serius... satu pieces kaos yang dipakai Tao saja harganya $240. Sebenarnya masih ada branded terkenal seperti Balenciaga, Armani Exchange, Miu Miu, dan blahhhhh masih banyak lagi. Sayangnya Huang Zi Tao tak peduli dan asalkan 'Gucci' itu merk brand fashion terkenal maka cukuplah itu saja.

Begini yaa... Zi Tao itu tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian khas remaja normal lainnya, Tao lebih suka segala hal yang terlihat rapi dan bersih dan terlihat berkelas. Seperti kemeja dan jas?! Seleranya cukup parah dan sangat formal. Mereknya pun apa saja asalkan terlihat pas.

Apapun itu lah, Huang Zi Tao terbiasa dengan memakai pakaian pilihan ibunya -semuanya -Tao manja?! Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak ingin menjadi sosok manja seperti itu, sekali lagi Tao ingin menyalahkan ibunya yang kelewat protektif dengan segala hal menyangkut anak semata wayangnya tercinta.

Tao itu pandai loh, walaupun sedikit lemah dalam bidang matematika sih -_-

Masa elementry school diselesaikan tepat waktu, Junior high school & Senior high school justru dilewati dengan cepat karena mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Sejak kecil Huang Zi Tao kecil sangat menghormati dan mengagumi ayahnya dulu, itulah yang memotivasinya untuk masuk kedalam sekolah kemiliteran. menjadi Kebanggaan ayahnya, Zitao tidak menyesal karena buktinya dia mampu.

Jabatannya saat ini sudah cukup membuktikan keprofessionalitasnya,

Menyesuaikan sikap dan tingkah lakunya nanti selama beberapa saat kedepan itu perlu, dan Huang Zi Tao sudah menyiapkan dirinya lahir dan batin. Ini tidak akan mudah, Hangeng memang tidak memaksanya untuk berteman dan berusaha mendekati mereka secara pribadi tapi bagaimanapun juga Tao gugup.

'Ah... pukul 8 malam'

Tao bergegas mengacak rambut hitamnya, bertingkah 'sok cakep' didepan cermin dan tersenyum setengah hati pada bayangannya.

Setelah memastikan ponselnya sudah dimasukan, Zitao segera bergegas melapisi kaosnya dengan sebuah wool cardigan berwarna putih senada dengan warna sandalnya.

Baru saja pemuda manis itu menutup pintunya, sepasang tangan tanpa aba-aba melingkar dipinggang Tao tanpa permisi.

"HEY apa –y"

SRET.

Zitao kembali merapatkan bibirnya saat sosok kurang ajar itu memutar tubuhnya sendiri hingga membuat Tao yang pada dasarnya tak siap justru bersandar pada dada bidang namja pelaku, posisi mereka yang berdempetan membuatnya dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh orang dibelakangnya.

'Sshhh.. diamlah' bisik orang itu.

"See... Minki -ya? Namja ini jadi partner seksku malam ini, jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah untuk memaksaku oke" suara berat dengan seringaian menyebalkan dari namja dibelakangnya membuat Zitao tak suka.

'Ahh... hampir saja anak ini ku_wushu_' pikir Tao kesal.

Seolah tersadar, Tao menatap kedepan -kearah sosok cantik yang masih berstatus 'laki-laki' walaupun rambut pirangnya sebahu dengan poni dijepit.

'Hell yeah... Seperti wanita'

Choi Minki meremas kepalan tangannya erat, menatap kearah Tao dengan tatapan tak suka yang sangat kentara. "Tapi kau sendiri udah berjanji untuk melakukan seks denganku di kafetaria tadi, Kai" protesnya, bibir pink alami itu mengerucut seperti yeoja.

WHAT?!

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai menarik nafasnya, "Sudahlah, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu. Nah ayo..."

Eh?

Huang Zi Tao membulatkan kedua matanya saat tubuhnya diseret masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi, tapi tidak sendiri -pemuda yang dipanggil Kai ikut masuk tanpa permisi dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras.

Kim Jongin melepaskan tangan Tao seketika, mengeluarkan cengiran seinnocent mungkin saat melirik wajah kelam Tao.

"Ah maaf, seperti biasa namja itu menyebalkan. Tadi aku ingin meminta bantuan Kyungsoo baby yang kamarnya didepan kamarmu tapi yahhh kebetulan sekali kau yang keluar dan aku terpaksa memakai dirimu sebagai tameng dan -"

"Cepat keluar"

Kai tersenyum konyol, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa Tao sedang mencoba menahan emosinya sendiri.

"Dengar dulu, walaupun aku terkenal sebagai seorang mantan cassanova tapi aku berubah oke ? hatiku dan tubuhku sekarang hanya milik Kyungsoo baby. Hah.. ini semua karena taruhan Sehun hinggga Choi Minki yang genit itu terus mengejarku dan Yah kau tahu aku minta maaf. Hey tunggu... apa kau namja transferan itu? Ya aku baru ingat kalau didepan kamar Kyungsoo baby itu kosong"

Tao memijit keningnya, suasana damai dan hening yang sempat dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu pecah sudah, pemuda didepannya itu bahkan dengan lancangnya melihat-lihat kamarnya.

Dan apa tadi? Seks? Taruhan? Siapa itu Kyungsoo baby? Sehun?

Tao berjalan dengan langkah tegap,

Sret.

"Tunggu" tanpa memperdulikan protes pemuda yang seenaknya itu, Tao membuka kamarnya sembari menarik tangan Kai kemudian mendorong tubuh pemuda itu keluar kamarnya.

Klek.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Heyyy -apa kau marah, aku minta maaf oke." teriak Kai dari luar kamar, sesungguhnya namja dengan kulit eksotis itu terkejut Tao berhasil mendorongnya. Padahal Kai benar-benar sudah mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk bertahan.

'Tentu saja, dasar hitam'

Tok.

Tok.

"Ah aku lupa menanyakan namamu" teriaknya lagi.

'Memangnya penting, bodoh cepat pergilah' batinnya.

Tao bersandar dibelakang pintu, melipat tangannya dengan gaya tidak sabar. Dari bawah bayangan lampu yang terlihat dari pintu kamarnya, Tao sadar kalau pemuda itu masih berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Lupakan, lebih baik aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo baby" seru Kai pasrah, Zitao mengangguk setuju.

Krik.

Krik.

Merasa lega beberapa saat, Tao berbalik memegang kenop pintunya dan memutarnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Berniat mengintip tapi justru kedua bola matanya menangkap bayangan sosok namja manis yang berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya menuju dapur lantai itu.

'Zhang Yixing'

Dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Tao melangkah keluar dan mengtapkan kartu identitas yang juga berfungsi sebagai kunci kamar pada mesin pintu agar terkunci.

Untung saja Kai sudah tidak ada lagi, mungkin Kyungsoo babynya sudah membukakan pintu.

Lokasi dapur lantai itu memang berdekatan atau bisa dibilang strategis berada di samping kamarnya,

"Ehem... ah haus sekali" ucapnya manja, Tao sengaja memakai bahasa mandarin berharap namja yang se_umur_an dengannya itu menyadari.

Tao mendekat, memperhatikan bahwa Yixing hanya mengambil sebuah susu sachet dan berbalik ingin pergi lagi.

DUG.

"Awwww" pekiknya dengan sedikit dibesarkan, berpura-pura menabrakan kakinya pada pinggiran lemari kaca yang berisi gelas dan piring.

"..."

Yixing berbalik, memandang Tao yang sedang menunduk meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi lututnya.

'Setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, wajahnya hampir mirip dengan presiden Zhang' pikirnya. Tao memberikan cengiran kecil, membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol dihadapan namja manis itu. Zhang Yixing bahkan sama sekali tak merubah pandangan datarnya... tidak dingin hanya kalian tahu...? seperti tidak ada ekspresi.

Sikapnya sangat tenang, membuat senyuman Tao luntur.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

dan –Yeap, Zhang Yi Xing berlalu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun untuk Tao.

'Oh great... Tao sekarang kau yang tampak bodoh karena diabaikan' pikirnya asal.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya beberapa saat, melipatkan tangannya dengan gaya angkuh sebelum "Arghhhh..." menggeram tertahan dan menghentakan kakinya kelantai berulang kali, sangat kesal.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dari universitas pada umumnya, Ada banyak rahasia yang ada pada Perguruan tinggi ini, SBIC ( Seoul Business International College ).

Gedung SBIC yang terdiri dari 3 Gedung utama berada di Ibukota negara Korea Selatan, Seoul. Bukan menjamin bahwa tempat ini dikelilingi bangunan mewah dan publik mall atau jalanan dan gedung terkenal seperti District Gangnam, Lotte world, 63 Building di Yeouido, D-Cube city di Sindorim Station. SBIC berada didaerah terpencil, masih didalam wilayah Seoul pada Gangseo District -lokasinya tertutup dan berada didekat aliran sungai besar Seoul.

Bangunannya Kampusnya hampir mirip Kastil dalam versi mini milik Arcadia University, sedangkan bangunan kedua yaitu asrama yang ditempati mahasiswa.

Gedung Asrama ini terdiri dari 4 lantai dengan sebuah rooftop luas yang diisi tiap angkatan ( FYI karena Zitao semester 3 menempati Lantai 2), arsitektur gedung ini seperti sebuah Dome House, yang berwarna putih terlihat indah dengan arsitektur kubah yang unik dan menarik.

Gedung ketiga adalah bangunan dua lantai yang lebih biasa, simple dan minimalis. Tempat yang sengaja dibagi dua dan bisa diakses mahasiswa 24 jam penuh, lantai 1 berisi perpustakaan sedangkan lantai 2 diisi dengan ruang Komputer dan pusat Wifi.

Bisa dibilang tempat ini sangatlah terisolasi, ponsel yang digunakan Tao hanya berfungsi untuk melakukan panggilan dan pesan singkat hanya pada 80 Nomor mahasiswa yang sudah didaftarkan khusus.

Jaringan dan akses Internet hanya didapatkan pada gedung ketiga dengan seluruh server yang telah dibatasi, inilah alasan kenapa tempat ini Sangat Menyebalkan bagi Zi Tao. Kenapa Hangeng terus mewanti-wantinya dengan keras agar tidak ketahuan.

Tempat ini bukanlah untuk sosok sepertinya, mereka yang berada didalam disini adalah kumpulan namja terpilih yang harus melewati seleksi ketat. Sedikit heran, Zi Tao memikirkan bagaimana caranya Tan Hangeng berhasil meloloskannya.

Posisi gedung ketiga dibelakang 'Dome House' dan harus melewati jalan lebar yang dikelilingi pemandangan pohon dan taman yang cukup bagus membuat Tao sedikit rileks, angin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat namja cantik itu mengeratkan cardigannya.

Tap –

Tap –

"Menyebalkan sekali, seharusnya mereka memberi info lebih cepat sedikit. Untung saja aku menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu, bisa-bisa dihukum Mrs. Selena besok" salah satu dari tiga namja dengan tinggi yang sama rata berjalan dengan memegang beberapa buku.

'Pasti dari perpustakaan' pikir Tao.

Ketiganya berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Tao,

"Iya, party kali ini diatap setelah jam 10 malam. Park Chanyeol yang menyediakan semuanya, hah padahal baru saja beberapa hari lalu mereka membuat acara lagi. Kau pergi Moonkyu –ya?" tanya temannya yang lain.

Kim Moonkyu yang berada diposisi paling ujung mengendikan bahunya, "Tentu saja, lagian siapa yang mau menolak eoh? Suho hyung saja fine-fine dengan komplotannya"

Salah satu namja yang sedikit manis, yang dikenal Tao sebagai orang yang pertama kali bicara tampak mengangguk antusias. "Malam ini panas lagi, apalagi pasangan mesum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan Kris Hyung dan Lulu Hyung juga hadir"

Tao hanya mengacuhkan bahunya, dalam hatinya bergidik 'dasar anak muda'. Sedikit memikirkan party apa yang mereka maksudkan, begitu berpapasan dengan ketiga orang itu Tao hanya menunduk tak peduli.

"Yeap, masih ingat pesta Sehun kemarin? Oh astaga Lulu Hyung yang cantik itu sampai memerah sempurna" tawa salah satu dari mereka, Tao tak melihatnya karena mereka sudah berada dibelakang.

"Kemesuman sang Wu Yi Fan itu sudah terkenal sejak dulu, Hahaha"

DEG.

Tao berhenti, pemuda manis itu menelan salivanya gugup.

'Wu Yi Fan? Ah, sang pewaris Wu itu ya?', sedikit mendengus Tao kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia harus mengirim email pada Hangeng dan memberi tahu pria tua itu kalau Tao sudah tiba dengan selamat.

Urusan party dan disebutnya nama Wu Yi Fan bisa diurus belakangan, mungkin setelah Tao pulang dan membuat makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Ini konyol,

Atap yang seharusnya sepi dan tenteram disulap menjadi redup dengan musik techno bervolume yang sangat menyakitkan bagi telinga Tao, namja manis itu yang masih memakai pakaiannya tadi benar-benar mendatangi atap dan berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresi stoicnya saat melihat berbagai macam puluhan botol bir dan minuman keras jenis lainnya bertebaran dibeberapa sudut meja.

Sofa yang entah didapat dari mana diletakan di beberapa tempat, pasangan namja yang terlihat sedang memadu kasih saling melumat bibir pasangannya masing-masing.

Lainnya terlibat pembicaraan dengan tangan memegang gelas yang sudah bisa Tao tebak diisi apa, aroma rokok yang langsung bertubrukan dengan udara bebas masih sanggup ditoleransi indera penciumannya.

Pantas saja, koridor lantai satu dan dua kamarnya terlihat sepi.

Baiklah ini sesak dan terasa sempit, mungkin saja masih ada beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang tak ikut bergabung tapi... astaga bagaimana mungkin perguruan tinggi seperti ini?

Tao yang masih berdiri didepan satu-satunya pintu di atap berakhir dengan mulut menganga dengan ekspresi aneh,

'Suho? Dan... Zhang Yi Xing' ketajaman matanya masih berfungsi untuk memperhatikan kedua orang itu, kakinya melangkah mencoba mendekat –bagaimanapun perintah Hangeng tanpa disadari membuat Tao memutuskan mencari tahu.

Apalagi namja yang sempat mengacuhkannya itu terlihat seperti akan menangis, sedangkan Suho –namja yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab sebagai Ketua Asrama malah membentak namja manis itu.

'Sial' batin Tao tak suka.

SRET.

Tubuh Tao tiba-tiba didorong entah siapa membuatnya terhimpit saat menyadari Suho telah menarik Yi Xing dari tepi atap,

Zi Tao menutup matanya, mencegah rasa mual yang melanda karena aroma bir tercium jelas dan sepertinya akan menempel pada pakaiannya karena terus bersinggungan dengan kerumunan namja-namja ini.

Matanya kembali berjelajah saat sadar kerumunan didekatnya berkurang, para namja-namja itu berjalan kearah tengah atap dan menyoraki sesuatu.

Tao tak dapat melihat jelas, namja itu terlalu fokus mencari keberadaan Yi Xing.

"Kris"

"Kris"

"Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol"

Namja manis itu kembali melihat bimbang kearah pintu, 'Bisa saja mereka kembali, tapi...' tatapannya kembali menatap kearah kerumunan, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka ributkan membuatnya ikut berbaur.

'Uhh..' tubuhnya memanas saat merasa beberapa tangan tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan tubuhnya yang terus mencoba menyusup.

"Hey"

Tak memperdulikan protes, Zi Tao berhasil menarik napasnya lega saat berhasil maju kedalam barisan yang paling depan. Kepalanya ditengadahkan menghirup udara bebas sebisanya.

Bias pantulan cahaya membuat Tao sedikit banyak melihat empat namja –pasti dua pasangan yang sedang berkerumun dengan banyak botol minuman keras dan empat gelas. Dua namja yang lebih manis itu menatap masing-masing pasangan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

DEG.

DEG.

"Lu..Luhan" bibirnya bergetar, menatap dalam shock kearah namja manis bertubuh kecil. Namja yang disebut Luhan itu keadaan kacau sekali, kemeja putihnya terbuka sedikit mempelihatkan beberapa bekas hickey atau kissmark yang sepertinya belum lama ini dibuat.

Wajah namja manis itu memerah karena efek mabuk, pandangan matanya sudah tak konsen. Tao meremas cardigannya, perasaan yang tak dapat tergambarkan membuat tubuh Tao ingin limbung saja jika salah satu namja tampan disampingnya tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mabuk eoh? Wahh.. kau cukup manis" namja yang memeluk pinggangnya dan menyeringai mesum itu segera tertawa saat Tao menatapnya linglung dan mencoba kembali berdiri tegak.

Huang Zi Tao menutup matanya, liquid bening seolah memaksa keluar dari kedua iris gelapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tao pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Namja tampan itu mengernyit, sadar bahwa Tao bertanya padanya menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

Oh Sehun menarik tubuh Tao kearahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Tao dan sedikit memperbesar suaranya karena kondisi sekitar cukup ribut.

"Oh Sehun.. Sehun, apa kau mahasiswa transferan itu?"

Zi Tao mengangguk tanpa sadar, matanya menatap kearah dimana Xi Luhan dan Yeah... namja dengan senyum angkuh menyebalkan yang wajahnya sudah dihafal mati oleh Huang Zi Tao.

Namja itu... Wu Yi Fan, kekasih Xi Luhan.

Sehun yang menyadari pandangan namja manis didekapannya menyeringai lebar, "Cih, Chanyeol Hyung dan Kris Hyung membuat uke mereka tak berdaya"

"Ap-apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanyanya yang masih tak sadar menggunakan bahasa ibunya –mandarin.

Sehun yang cerdas tentu saja telah lancar berbahasa bahasa China hanya menunjuk mereka acuh, "Tentu saja mereka taruhan, pasangan siapa yang akan bertahan mereka menang dan yang kalah harus menuruti pasangan yang menang, memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik? Bagaimana kalau berpasangan denganku"

Tao menahan napasnya, tak benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun.

BRAK.

Tao melepaskan paksa pelukan Sehun, membuat tubuh namja tampan itu tak siap dan terbanting ketanah –tindakan itu membuat kondisi sekitar seketika menjadi senyap dan semua orang beralih memandang kearah Tao.

Wu Yi Fan dan Park Chanyeol yang masih sadar berpandangan saja dan kembali melirik para uke mereka dengan pandangan mesum, Tao yang sudah merasa muak dan entah kenapa perasaannya seolah terluka berjalan kearah keempat namja itu.

Pandangan matanya yang tajam, menusuk kearah Kris.

"Ikut denganku"

Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Hn?"

Tao mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba tidak kelepasan dan justru menghajar wajah tampan menyebalkan itu. Sedikit melirik kearah Luhan yang benar-benar teler dan hampir tak sadarkan diri membuat Tao dengan seluruh kekuatannya menarik tangan Kris tanpa ijin.

BRAKKK

Prangggggggg

Zi Tao yang berhasil membuat Kris bangun menendang meja hingga membuatnya terbalik, bunyi pecahan beling terdengar disela dentuman musik.

"FUCK" umpat Kris kasar.

Tao memandangnya dan tersenyum miring, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas dan mengacungkan jari tengah kedepan wajah sang Wu, "Fuck You Too, Wu Yi Fan"

Sret.

Kerumunan segera membuka jalan saat Tao berjalan dengan menyeret tangan Kris, seolah terhipnotis tak ada yang berani mencegah namja manis itu. Ekspresi Kris yang shock dan hopeless karena tak dapat melepaskan diri membuat yang lainnya tak macam-macam,

'Tenaga monster' batin Kris.

"Kim Jongdae" panggilan dingin Tao membuat Chen yang berada dibagian tengah mengangguk kaku,

Tao memberi kode dengan arah tangannya, "Antarkan Luhan dengan selamat kekamarnya sekarang, Jangan macam-macam atau...

_Pranggggg_

Aku akan menghancurkan kalian dengan pecahan botol, Arraseo?"

Glup.

Chen menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, namja itu berseru dengan gugup "I-iya"

Kris bahkan tak sanggup menyela, aura dan sikap memerintah namja yang menariknya sangat menekan. Apalagi Zi Tao masih memegang pecahan botol yang dirampasnya dari salah satu anak.

"Jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh" teriak Tao.

"IYA" balas Chen cepat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis namja itu.

Tap –

"Lepaskan a –"

Tao memandang Kris tajam, membuat namja itu kembali mengunci bibirnya dan membiarkan saat Tao terus menariknya hingga menuju Pintu besi atap dan

BRAK.

Membanting pintu itu tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Fact about BOY ( Because Of You )

Umur Tao 23 Tahun memasuki 24 Tahun, yaa jelas bahwa Tao di FF ini lebih tua dibandingkan cast EXO lainnya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengenal Tao ataupun ayah Tao, karena sudah dijelaskan author di Chapter satu bahwa Ibu Luhan tetap mengaku sebagai Single Parent.

Tao sedang menyamar sebagai mahasiswa semester 3 berarti tahun kedua, umur 18 Tahun. Setingkat dengan Zhang Yi Xing -Anak hasil hubungan gelap Presiden Zhang. Yang sudah diketahui adalah Suho, Kris dan Luhan berada di tingkat tujuh –tahun ke empat atau tahun terakhir,

Zhang Yi Xing : 18 Tahun

Kim Joonmyeon : 20 tahun.

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) : 21 tahun.

Xi ( Huang ) Luhan : 20 tahun.

Di FF ini umur Kris lebih tua satu tahun dari cast lainnya.

* * *

**A/N**:

Sepertinya chap ini membosankan T^T, so classy dan garing. Kayak sinetron ._.

Mianhae jika terdapat typo(s) yang menyebar. No edit ._.

Buat readers setia, author mau ngasih tahu nih jadwal Update Next Chapter untuk **Klan Xue** tanggal 30 May 2014. Untuk **XOXO** akan diupdate Dua hari setelah Klan Xue, **Crooked** akan diupdate dua hari setelah XOXO.

Untuk jam pastinya belom bisa ditentukan, so stay tune and check notif emailnya *deep bow.

_Saranghae yeorubun_, **big thanks** buat para **reviewer**, para **followers** dan semua readers yang sudah meng**favorit**kan FF ini ._. gak menyangkan FF BOY diminati juga hehehehe...

**( Mind to Review? ) [x]**

* * *

**Mai Mei** : Hei dear... aku ingat kok -_- gini2 memori author cukup baik untuk mengingat pen name reviewer di tiap ff nya, kkeke~

Maaf apabila, cast dan umur cast FF ini tidak berkenan dihati readers sekalian *uhuk* semua demi jalan cerita :3 *modus* padahal sekali2 author pengen bikin story dimana Maknae Tao baby lebih dewasa umur dibandingkan semua member EXO padahal ga yakin sikapnya bakal sedewasa umurnya apa kagak ? -_-

Hahahaha, maafkan daku Naga Pedo :p disini Zi Tao bukan Baby lagi ._.

**xoxo**

**Titan18**


	3. Chapter Three - Faster, deeper!

**.**

**.**

**Title : Yīnwèi y****ǒ****u n****ǐ ****( Because of You ****)**

Chapter Three

**Author : **Titan18

**Genre : **Romance - Friendship - Family - Crime - Hurt/omfort

**Cast : **Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) - Xi Luhan - other EXO Member, etc.

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer :** All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^

**Warning :**

**BOYS LOVE! Yaoi! Rape Scene**

.

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

.

.

.

.

Tap –

"Lepaskan a –"

Tao memandang Kris tajam, membuat namja itu kembali mengunci bibirnya dan membiarkan saat Tao terus menariknya hingga menuju Pintu besi atap dan

BRAK.

Membanting pintu itu tanpa perasaan.

.

.

**Selamat Membaca Readers :***

.

.

Kris tersenyum geli, bibirnya mengedut membentuk seringaian berarti dan membiarkan saja saat mahluk manis dihadapannya ini terus berjalan dengan menyeret dirinya.

'Menarik'

Tap –

Tap –

Melewati tangga kini mereka sampai di lantai empat –kawasan kamar yang dihuni oleh mahasiswa jurusan atas.

Tao berhenti sebentar, otaknya sedang berpikir keras terlebih merasa aneh karena Wu Yi Fan sudah tak berniat memberontak dan sekarang emosinya kembali padam dan parahnya Tao sedang mengutuk kerja otaknya.

Huang Zi Tao berbalik, mendongak untuk melihat wajah menyebalkan Wu Yi Fan yang terlihat beribu-ribu kali sangat jelas dibantu piasan cahaya.

Pegangannya terlepas, kini Tao memperhatikan seluruh penampilan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu berdiri angkuh dengan senyuman –seringaian menyebalkan.

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama, Tao mencegah dirinya untuk tak tersipu. Matanya bergulir merayapi penampilan seorang Wu kini : Kemeja hitam dengan tiga kancing yang terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang dan atletis yang dimilikinya, celana jeans ketat dengan warna senada cukup ketat dan diyakini menonjolkan kaki panjangnya. Sebuah jam tangan yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen emas ( seandainya saja Zi Tao tahu bahwa jam itu merupakan salah satu koleksi edisi terbatas _gucci dive watch_, salah satu dari lima jenis terbaru yang dilelang dunia ) menambah penampilan casual simple namja itu. tak ada aksesoris berat tapi aura dominan serta taraf berkelas namja itu mampu membuat Tao bungkam.

'Tampan, _eye catching_'

'_Sexy_'

'Sempurna'

KLEK.

Tao terkejut saat mendengar langkah beberapa orang dari atas tangga –mungkin dari atap, telinganya menangkap suara omelan Kim Jongdae dan seorang lagi yang tak dikenalnya.

SRET.

"Ayo"

Entah apa, kali ini Tao membiarkan dirinya dibimbing mengikuti langkah Kris tanpa menoleh dan sebelum benar-benar memasuki sebuah ruangan dari ujung matanya Tao melihat jelas sosok Xi Luhan –sosok manis yang sedang dibopong orang lain itu tampak sudah tak sadarkan diri.

KLEK.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup rapat membuatnya tersadar lagi,

Tao berbalik dan dengan berani memandang instens sang Wu, "Kamarmu?" tanyanya.

Kris mengangguk dan dengan santainya membuka kemejanya dihadapan Huang Zi Tao, membawa tubuhnya kedepan kulkas dan mengambil segelas kaleng bir dan kembali bersikap tak peduli dengan namja yang telah menganggu dan seenaknya tadi.

"Kau membiarkanku masuk? Apa kau sama sekali tak marah atas errr –keributan yang baru kubuat" kikuk Tao masih berdiri.

Kris menoleh, ucapnya dengan sedikit sarkastik"Well, keberatan untuk menjelaskan maksud kelakuanmu tadi eh?"

_Skak mat._

Tao mendengus, ternyata pria didepannya ini menjebaknya dengan membalik situasi. Sekarang apa yang harus dijelaskannya? Maaf tadi aku kelepasan dan tak suka perlakuanmu pada 'Xi Luhan'.

_Whattt theee –_

Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan Tao saja tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia bertindak diluar kemauannya hanya karena tak suka dengan 'adik'nya yang menjadi bahan taruhan.

_Hell No._

"Errr –itu... errr –akuu"

_Gulp._

Mendadak tenggorokannya merasa kering, baiklah posisinya kali ini sungguh-sungguh berbahaya. Kenekatannya benar-benar diluar batas, mencari masalah dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan –kehilangan jejak Zhang Yi Xing hanya karena Xi Luhan.

Oke, _whats happen now?_

"Perbuatanmu sungguh berani, kau terlihat liar eh. Tunggu –aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, dan lagi sejak kapan kau berani membantah seorang Wu, Panda Manis"

Tao menunduk, menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Tepukan tangan yang diyakininya berasal dari Wu Yi Fan membuatnya merasa terbalik diintimidasi sekarang, bisa saja Tao bersikeras keluar dari sana dan bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa dan mengurung dirinya.

"Hey.. jadi kau mahasiswa transferan itu eh? Seorang junior yang tak menghormati seniornya sendiri"

'Tsk, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu Wu Yi Fan' dumel Tao.

"Dimana keberanianmu tadi hn?" suara bariton dengan nada mengejek itu membuat Tao kesal setengah mati, membuat perasaan muaknya menjadi-jadi.

Lagi pula, sial. Oke disini Tao yang ceroboh, tapiiiiiiiii sekarang yang dibutuhkan adalah _Alibi_ yang cukup tepat melepasnya dari suasana berat sebelah seperti ini.

Taktik perang, taktik melepaskan diri dari kukungan penjahat, taktik blah... blah... blah... ayolah Tao memohon sekali ini untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Brakkk...

Bantingan kaleng yang masih terdapat separuh liquid bening itu membuat Tao memandang Kris dengan heran, alisnya disatukan dan irisnya tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Kris sekarang terlebih pemuda itu justru menunduk ditepi ranjangnya dengan meremas kepalanya sendiri.

_Gulp._

Tao menelan ludahnya lagi, sosok tampan yang lebih muda dihadapannya ini bukan hanya tampan tapi menggoda. Tubuhnya berotot dan seksi well untuk ukuran seorang _dominant_ dan sialnya –Wu Yi Fan benar-benar tipe seorang Huang Zi Tao.

_'Oh Crap~ He is Sooo HOT'_

Tao menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, mengusir sebuah bayangan nista yang berada diotaknya kini.

"Kalau bukan karena kau aku dan Lulu sudah mengalahkan si Dobi dan kekasih cerewetnya itu"

TING!

Seolah terhantam batu keras, Zi Tao membelalakan kedua matanya.

"_Lu –lulu_?" mulutnya mengucap satu nama itu tanpa disadari.

Kris memandang Tao kesal kali ini, "Ya Lulu, kekasihku –Xi Luhan. Kau sendiri yang menyuruh Chen membawanya kekamarnya bukan. Kau sendiri yang menyebutkan namanya"

"Hah?"

'Chen? Siapa?'

Huang Zi Tao berkedip aneh, sama sekali tak menyadari posenya yang benar-benar konyol dilihat oleh pemuda yang baru saja dia puji tampan –dan tipenya itu.

Beberapa detik melamun, Tao kembali memasang senyuman puasnya. Sebuah ide yang telah tersusun secara refleks membuatnya yakin sekali.

'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Zi Tao' batinnya.

Tao mendekat,

Tap –

Tap –

Dengan ekspresi tak terbaca Tao mendekati tubuh top-less Wu Yi Fan, menahan napas saat tersadar Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Nah Wu Yi Fan –ssi, sejujurnya aku sudah lama mengenalmu sejak dulu. Bisa dibilang aku rela pindah kesini untuk mengejarmu"

BRUK

Kris menengadah, tak berbuat apa-apa saat Tao mendorongnya keatas kasurnya yang besar. Kulitnya bergesekan dengan cardigan Tao yang masih menutupi tubuhnya.

Tao diatas Kris, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya sendiri.

Kris menyeringai, "Menggodaku"

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum manis, dengan sengaja menjilati bibirnya yang kering.

"Tidak, aku tidak menggodamu" bantahnya manis.

"Hn?"

Seringaian kemenangan terpatri dibibir Tao, "Seks denganku, hanya seks"

GREP.

"Akhhh" Tao menutup matanya saat tubuhnya dibalik dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, kini Wu Yi Fan lah yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Aroma maskulin dan aroma minuman keras melekat dicampur bau keringat yang entah kenapa justru membuat Tao merasa semakin suka –aroma jantan yang sama seperti partner-partner one night standnya sebelum ini.

Untuk _rank_, mungkin Wu Yi Fan –remaja dibawah umurnya yang patut diacungi jempol karena membuat Tao tertarik , bahkan sejak pertama kali Tao mengenalnya melalui sebuah potret yang diberikan Jenderal Tan Hangeng.

"Aku tak tertarik" balasan dengan suara dingin itu membuyarkan memori Tao, membuatnya sangat terkejut hingga nyaris memekik karena perasaan tak percaya.

Kris diatasnya, memasang wajah dingin dan mengatupkan rahangnya. Bersikap stoic dihadapan wajah sedikit pucat Tao.

"Hahaha-ha"

Keningnya mengerut, gantian Kris yang kini menatap Tao tajam.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tuntutnya.

Tao menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya sendiri, menggigit bibirnya untuk menghentikan tawanya.

Sembari menggeleng, Tao menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak, hanya saja kupikir kau munafik Wu Yi Fan –ssi"

"..."

"Apa kau ingin membuktikan padaku bahwa kau seorang yang cukup setia?" nada ini, Huang Zi Tao sedang mengejeknya.

Tao menangkup pipi Kris kedalam telapak tangannya, menarik wajah Kris agar mendekatinya.

"Kau tertarik padaku Wu Yi Fan, benarkan?"

Cup.

Huang Zi Tao mengecup kening Kris tanpa ijin.

"Kau membawaku kesini padahal kau bisa saja kembali kekamar Lulu –mu itu eoh?"

Cup.

Cup.

Kali ini sepasang mata Kris lah yang menjadi sasaran kecupan hangat Zi Tao.

"Lagipula –"

Cup.

Kris tak mencegah saat bibirnya dikecup, hanya ditempelkan beberapa detik oleh mahluk manis dibawahnya ini.

"I have nothing to do with you other, sex" lanjut Tao.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kris, Tao tersenyum tipis "Dengar Wu Yi Fan –ssi, aku tadi hanya cemburu karena melihat kau bersama _Lulu_ –mu itu. Ah.. aku harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk dapat memasuki universitas yang sama dengan tempatmu ini. menunggu satu setengah tahun dan beruntung dapat memasuki tempat ini saat ada kekosongan jatah karena mahasiswa yang keluar adalah sesuatu yang sangat kusyukuri, jadi ayolah... sedikit menghargai pengorbananku hm?"

Huang Zi Tao bertanya dengan nada yang sangat antusias, menceritakan beberapa baris kalimat seolah-olah hal itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

"Kau terobsesi padaku" wajah Kris –Tao dapat melihat sedikit ekspresi merendahkan disana.

"Hn –mungkin" balas Tao.

Iris gelap Kris memicing, jawaban Tao entah kenapa membuatnya tak puas.

"Apa untungnya buatku?"

Tao tersenyum, "Semuanya terserahmu, Wu –aku hanya perlu tubuhmu untuk memuaskanku. Aku tak akan meminta yang lain, kau bebas bergaul bersama teman-temanmu dan Luhan."

Tao sedikit berdehem, "Bukan sesuatu yang besar, it's all just Sex. Kau puas, dan aku puas. Kita tak akan terikat, tak berarti apa-apa"

Melihat ekspresi Kris yang mulai luluh, Tao semakin memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengujiku dulu hn? Jika kau puas, kita bisa melanjutkannya kapan-pun kau mau dan jika tidak kau bisa berhenti"

"Aku bukan seseorang yang terpuaskan begitu saja, hn –"

"Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao –Wu Yi Fan ssi"

"Hn, dan aku lebih senang dipanggil Kris. Tao –apa kau yakin? Aku hanya mengikuti apa keinginanmu jangan salah paham oke, aku harap kau tidak mengganggu hubunganku dengan Luhan walaupun kita telah melakukan sex"

"Jangan khawatir, Kris. _Not Love_"

Tao menaikkan kedua alisnya, menantang seorang Kris yang wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya sendiri. Keduanya bahkan dapat mendengarkan detak jantung masing – masing.

'Bodoh, kau gila Zi Tao' umpat Tao dihatinya, walaupun begitu jantungnya masih berdebar menunggu jawaban Kris.

BLUSH.

Wajahnya memerah saat seringaian Kris tercetak jelas, bukan hanya itu –tapi sesuatu dibawah sana yang sedang menggesek junior kecilnya membuat Tao menelan ludah gugup karena milik Kris sudah bangun dan terasa keras menggoda juniornya sendiri.

"_See? Take it easy and enjoy the **ride**_" geram Kris.

Tao berpura-pura tertawa mengejek, "Cih, kau bahkan sudah mengeras hanya karena percakapan kecil kita eh –Hmmppppph"

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Tao, ciuman pertamanya terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan seseorang yang bahkan justru meninggalkannya demi seorang wanita yang kemudian mencela Huang Zi Tao karena orientasinya yang menyimpang alias Gay.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya dapat mengecap rasa dari bibir manis yang sedang dikulumnya saat ini.

"Hnnmmpp"

Tao mengerang kecil saat lidah Kris memasuki belahan bibirnya, rasa alkohol yang cukup terasa jelas dan sedikit membuat kernyitan dikeningnya. Kuluman ahli seorang Kris Wu segera membuat Tao kembali nyaman dan gelombang gairah yang melandanya membuat Tao dengan senang hati memainkan lidahnya.

"Mmhh –ngggh"

Bibir keduanya berpagutan, bahkan lidah Tao didesak dan dipermainkan oleh lidah Kris tanpa ampun –tak ada yang spesial. Hanya sebuah ciuman panas yang semakin didominasi oleh Kris, Tao mengakuinya ciuman Kris hebat dan nikmat dan memabukkan.

Tao mengalungkan lengan panjangnya, menghimpit tubuhnya dengan dada bidang Kris yang memang sudah tak mengenakan kemejanya.

"Ehhmmmp" Tao membiarkan saat Kris menarik tubuhnya dan membawa Tao ikut bangkit dengan posisi duduk yang saling menghimpit.

Kedua tangan Kris yang sebelumnya berada dipigangnya untuk menarik tubuh Tao kini mulai perlahan membuka cardigannya, membiarkan Tao yang masih mengenakan kaosnya meremas surai pirang Kris melampiaskan perasaan nikmat saat tangan kanan Kris memasuki kaos hitamnya.

Bibirnya yang terus disedot liar oleh bibir Kris mulai terasa perih, membuat Tao terkejut karena justru napasnya yang sekarang terasa kembang-kempis sedangkan pemuda didekapnya justru terlihat baik saja-saja.

Tao mengerang lagi, "K-krisshhmm suhhdahh"

Kris mendengarnya, dengan lembut Kris menarik kepalanya dan melepaskan ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Hah...Hah... Kriss..." Wajah Tao memerah sayu, dadanya naik turun menghirup udara sebisanya. Saliva yang mengalir melewati dagunya hingga leher mulusnya membuat Kris terbakar gairahnya sendiri.

Tak membuang waktu, Kris menyentuh belakang Tao dibalik kaosnya... mengelusnya lembut dan membelainya naik turun. Menyebabkan namja manis itu memekik nikmat sembari melengkukan badannya.

"Kriiishhh"

Kris mengabaikannya dan justru secara tiba-tiba menarik surai hitam Tao, membuat namja manis itu mendongak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Kris menundukan wajahnya, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari leher putih yang membuatnya menjilat bibirnya tak sabar untuk mencicipi tempat itu.

"Sshhhhs" lidah basah Kris terasa dipermukaan kulitnya, bermain-main dengan lembut hingga semakin intens menyesapnya dalam. Tao menggigit bibirnya pelan saat gigi Kris menandai lehernya, membuat _hickey_ atau _Kissmark_ yang tidak hanya satu.

Tak ingin membuat Kris kecewa, Tao dengan posisi duduknya menggunakan insting dan tangannya mencari letak sabuk jeans yang masih melekat ditubuh atletisnya, dan dengan cepat melepaskan kancingnya.

Sreetttt...

Tao menurunkan resletingnya, dan menyusupkan tangannya menyentuh milik Kris yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"Oh astaga... Penismu besar" gumamnya.

Kris mendengarnya dan namja tampan itu tertawa "Tentu saja"

"Tsk, sok sekali"

"Aww –apa yang kau lakukan itu sakit" kaget Kris tiba-tiba, apalagi Tao meremas penisnya cukup keras.

"Hey Kris –handjob atau blowjob?" Tao mendongak, menatap Kris yang juga balas memandangnya kini.

Gelora nafsu diwajah namja tampan itu tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya, membuat Tao yakin dia akan berhasil memuaskan namja ini.

"Terserah" balas Kris.

Tao tersenyum, dengan cepat Tao menarik tubuh Kris dan membuat keduanya berdiri ditepi ranjang. Celana yang dipakai Kris melorot hingga membuatnya telanjang dengan penisnya yang tegak mengacung dengan dialiri precum yang sudah sedikit demi sedikit keluar.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar menginginkanku hm?" mendengar ucapan menggoda itu membuat Kris mendecih.

"Kau masih berpakaian lengkap"

"Kenapa? Ingin melihatku telanjang? Bersabarlah, _i want to make you feel good First. So, just see and don't touch me okay_?"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Tao merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit menungging dan menempatkan mulutnya didepan penis besar Kris.

Terpaan napasnya yang terasa dipermukaan penisnya membuat Kris menggeram, "Berhenti main-main Tao, buka mulut dan julurkan lidahmu _Suck it_"

'Jangan ajari aku bodoh, 'milik'mu terlalu besar' umpat Tao.

Tao menyentuh milik Kris dengan lembut, menjulurkan lidahnya mengecap rasa asin dan pahit dari cairan precum itu –aroma khas dan efek kentalnya sama sekali diabaikan olehnya.

Huang Zi Tao mendongak keatas, mengacungkan penis Kris dengan posisi yang sedikit nyaman sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Kris terdiam saat penisnya berkedut saat memasuki rongga mulut milik Tao, terasa lembab dan hangat.

"Nnnhhh... Uhhn"

'Ukh.. terlalu besar semoga muat' batin Tao lagi, sekarang Tao menyesal karena baru saja setengah masuk tapi penis milik Kris membuat rahangnya sakit.

Kris tak bergeming bahkan saat mata sayu namja manis dihadapannya menggoda, bagaimana cara Tao memaju mundurkan wajahnya –mengulum penisnya dengan lidahnya yang basah.

"Hnnn...mmpphh" Tao fokus pada batang kejantanan Kris dimulutnya dan terus memutar kejantanan Kris dengan tangan kirinya melakukan handjob memompa lebih naik turun menambah kenikmatan, tangan kanannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memainkan twinballnya yang menggantung.

"Hmmm" Nafas Kris yang terdengar berat membuatnya bersemangat, tangan kirinya mengocok setengah batang Kris yang tak muat ditenggorokannya. Tao terus menghisapnya bersemangat, kadang-kadang terbatuk saat ujung penisnya mengenai tenggorokannya.

"Ahhhnnn...akhhhh" Kris menarik lembut surai Tao, membuat namja itu kembali mendongakan wajahnya.

Keringat dan rona kemerahan diwajahnya membuat raut wajahnya semakin terlihat menarik,

"Masukkan lebih dalam lagi Tao"

Yang diperintah melototkan matanya, "Hnnn... thak...muatthh"

"Grrrrr" geram Kris tertahan, apalagi saat bagaimana Zi Tao berbicara membuat getaran yang terasa nikmat pada kuluman penisnya, sesekali Tao sengaja mengadukan gigi-giginya pada batang Kris dengan pandai tanpa membuatnya kesakitan.

"Yeahhhh~" erang Kris kenikmatan, menarik maju mundurkan kepala Tao seirama gerakan penisnya didalam mulut hangat itu.

'Sial, masih belum keluar' kesal Tao.

"..."

Kris yang menikmati kuluman itu terkejut setengah mati saat namja manis itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas membuka kancing dan melorotkan celana hingga bokser yang dipakainya sendiri.

Penis yang menegang dengan ukuran yang masih dibawah Kris mulai dialiri precum dari ujungnya.

"Ugghh kauuh sudahh tegang ehhh" Kris menyeringai, matanya memandang lapar bagaimana merahnya dan bentuk mungil junior itu.

"..."

"Jangan menggigitnya Tao"

Tao melepas kulumannya, tak mengindahkan protes Kris justru tiga jarinya yang dikulumkan sebelum Tao kembali menggeseknya pada penis Kris yang basah dan dengan cepat memasukan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmppphhh"

Tao mempercepat kulumannya, mengikuti ritme dari sodokan Kris dan tarikan rambut yang namja itu lakukan padanya.

"Engghhhh" Tao kembali menutup kedua matanya erat, badannya dilengkukan erotis saat sebuah jarinya memasuki lubang analnya.

Ketat dan panas.

"Kauuu... Amazing" puji Kris, matanya menyipit melihat bagaimana seorang Tao melumasi dirinya sendiri.

Benar-benar diluar prediksinya, namja ini sungguh berani dan sangat menantang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu.

"Akhhhh...Hnnnnmm" Tao mendesah tak karuan saat Kris memaju mundurkan kejantanannya tak beraturan, rahangnya semakin kaku dan mungkin mati rasa jika namja itu tak kunjung keluar.

Salivanya terus mengalir keluar tanpa sanggup dicegah.

Tao menambahkan jari telunjuknya, menusuk dalam menemani jari tengahnya yang lebih dulu merasakan kehangatan lubangnya sendiri. Sedikit kesusahan saat merasakan jarinya seperti terhisap, Tao kembali melenguh –bayangan akan apa nikmat dan sakit yang dideritanya apabila Penis Krislah yang memasuki lubang anal itu membuatnya terbakar gairah.

"Ennggghhh... Akkhhh"

Kembali menambah satu jari lagi hingga tiga jari memenuhi rektumnya, membuat gerakan memutar dan memperlebarnya disertai ringisan tak nyaman. Tao seolah merasakan bagaimana otot-otot _manly_ penis Kris itu menyentuh prostatnya tepat dengan kasarnya, menusuknya keras dan ketat semakin cepat-cepat hingga dirinya memekik keenakan.

'Enngghh... lubangku benar-benar rapat, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ada penis memasuki' pikirnya asal.

Entah kenapa Tao menikmati tarikan rambutnya yang semakin kuat, tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya lagi karena namja itu cukup yakin bahwa Kris akan sampai sebentar lagi. Dari tenggorokannya terdengar gumaman-gumaman yang tak dapat didengar Kris.

"Ahhhmmmm Khrriisssh" wajahnya yang memerah dengan sudut diujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata kenikmatan.

Akh.

SLURTPPPP...

Tao menarik napasnya panjang pendek disela Klimaks pertamanya, spermanya tumpah di lantai cukup banyak –cukup butuh beberapa detik hingga kejantanannya mulai mengecil sudah tak setegang tadi.

Rasa terpuaskan hanya dengan pikiran nakalnya sungguh dapat memuaskannya, gerakan tangannya didalam rektumnya pun sudah berhenti.

"Heh... _Little Slut_, _cum_ tanpa aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu"

Matanya yang sayu membalas tatapan dalam Kris, penis didalam mulutnya mulai berkedut tak terkendali –tubuhnya pasrah saat Kris kembali menggerakannya maju mundur beberapa saat.

"!"

SLURTPPPP...

"Hnnn" Kris menggeram keras, melesatkan penisnya dalam-dalam hingga tertahan di ujung tenggorokan Tao. Spermanya muncrat didalam mulut manis itu tanpa dicegah, membuat Tao –namja manis itu menarik wajahnya cepat dan terbatuk akibat serangan mendadak bahkan wajahnya penuh dengan sisa cairan Kris yang masih mendesak keluar begitu pemuda itu menarik penisnya.

Cough.

Cough.

"Uhhuuuk... Uhhuukkh"

Sebagian sperma yang tertelan membuatnya melotot dan menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan sperma yang masih mengalir keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Tao mendongak, menatap Kris dengan kekesalan yang sangat.

"Kauu... Cih, kalau ingin keluar setidaknya peringati aku dulu bodoh" sungutnya, menjilati sisa sperma.

Kris menatapnya, "Maaf".

Memutar bola matanya kesal Tao kembali mendecih, "Ternyata rasa sperma tak buruk".

Tao yang merasa dipandangi menoleh, "Kenapa memandangiku begitu? Wae? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena baru kali ini aku memberikan _service blowjob_ dan _handjob_ pada partnerku bahkan hingga menelan _sperma_nya"

'Well dan orang spesial itu lebih muda dariku' innernya.

Kris yang tadinya terkejut mau tak mau tersenyum lembut, menarik pinggang ramping Tao dan melemparkannya kembali keatas ranjang.

"Heyy" protes Tao kaget, terlebih anusnya sedikit berkedut karena jarinya yang masih menancap terlepas tiba-tiba. Celana serta boxernya ditarik lepas dan dibuang sembarangan keatas lantai, menyisakannya dengan sebuah kaos hitam yang menempel.

Tungguu... apa ituuu... Jantungnya berdebar saat Kris melebarkan pahanya... Oh astaga jangan bilang bahwa kini pemuda itu nekat memasukan penisnya sekarang jugaa. Bloody Hell... Tao tak yakin walaupun lubangnya sudah dilebarkan ditambah cairan sperma namja itu sendiri tapi For God's sake... Kejantanan Wu Yi Fan itu besar sekali.

Terbukti sudah, mungkin karena Wu dihadapannya ini mempunyai gen western alias luar negeri yang didapati dari Ibunya yang seorang kanada, dan membuat ukuran penisnya setara dengan ukuran big size sekelas aktor yaoi blue film seorang bule yang pernah diperlihatkan seorang rekannya dulu.

"Kau tahu aku merubah pikiranku beberapa detik lalu, bermain-main dengan tubuhmu mungkin menarik. Dan ini saatnya aku yang bekerja, nikmati saja _Bitch_"

"Krishh" Tao mendesah lagi, apalagi saat twinball miliknya tak sengaja beradu dengan batang kejantanan Kris yang mulai berdiri tegak.

'Ce-cepat sekali' batinnya horror.

"Kau siap?"

"Bisa kujawab Tidak?" balas Tao bosan, lubangnya terus berkedut apalagi nafsu sudah mulai menguasainya saat ini.

Kris tersenyum tipis, menggunakan tangan kanannya Kris memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan lubang rektum Tao. Tangannya yang bebas mengangkat kaki kiri Tao keatas hingga membuatnya menyamping, Tao menaruh sebelah lengan kakinya dibahu Kris yang basah karena keringat.

Perasaannya sedikit was-was.

JLEBB...

"Aku masuk" bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Kris melesakkan batang kejantanannya dengan cepat hingga masuk setengahnya.

"Arghhhhh" Tao memekik kesakitan dan nikmat, anusnya seolah terbelah akan tetapi euforia kenikmatan yang mulai sedikit dirasakannya semakin mendominasi. Kris menggeram nikmat saat miliknya terjepit oleh dinding rektum yang hangat.

Otot-otot didalamnya seolah memijat penisnya lembut dan menggairahkan, membuatnya menggeram sekali lagi saat benar-benar menusukan penisnya lebih dalam –memasukannya penuh tenaga hingga tepat mengenai titik prostat Tao.

"Arghhhh Krisshhh" Tao menggelinjang keenakan, perih dibarengi perasaan nikmat membuatnya seolah mabuk. Kepalanya sedikit terkulai lemas, seringaian puas dan bangga tercetak saat melihat bahwa Kris ikut menikmatinya.

"Kris, _move it_" pintanya, wajah sayunya sudah penuh keringat.

Sedangkan sang Wu sendiri dengan cepat menggerakan penisnya, sudah tak dapat menahan sensasi pijatan yang membuatnya menggila dan menginginkan lebih.

"Ahhnnn...Akhhh...Akhhh..._Fhashterrr_" Tao mengerang lagi, masih sedikit ngilu tapi diabaikannya.

"Ngghhh...Akhhh...Krisssshh"

Derit ranjang seirama dengan gerakan memompa yang penis Kris lakukan, erangan manis penuh nafsu yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda manis dibawah Kris membuatnya menggila.

"_Fuckkkk it harderr_...Krisss... _harderr...faster_" wajahnya benar-benar memerah sempurna, mulutnya terbuka dan salivanya menetes, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak saat penis Kris mengenai titik sweetpotnya lagi. Tao meremas selimut Kris yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Hahh...Ngahhh...Ouuh inihh Nikmatt Krisssh..."

"Teruskann shitt... desahkan namaku" geram Kris, nafasnya semakin berat dan pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tak berniat menurunkan kecepatan gerakannya.

"Akkhh...Krisshh..._Moreehh_... lebihh dalam Krishh... lebih keras lagihh" seru Tao memejamkan matanya, penisnya semakin tegang dan rasanya ingin klimaks sekarang juga.

Tangannya bergerak menggenggam penisnya sendiri, memainkannya dan memaju-mundurkan... "Akhh...Krissh Kriss...teruss"

Kris tertawa dengan kabut nafsu, sama sekali tak berniat membantu Tao yang mencoba mendapatkan kenikmatan Klimaks keduanya. Pemuda tampan itu lebih tertarik menikmati ekspresi menggoda dan memohon dengan tetap menggenjot lubang namja manis itu.

'Sial' maki Kris saat perasaan nikmat dan terpuaskan benar-benar membuatnya ingin terus menerus memandangi namja manis ini.

Kaos yang masih dipakai Tao sudah basah berkeringat, dingin AC yang dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu saat memasuki ruangan ini sudah tak dapat dinikmatinya lagi. Hanya panas dan menggairahkan saja yang membuatnya menggeram nikmat.

"Kriissh...akuhh..."

"Ukh" Kris memegang erat sebelah kaki jenjang Tao yang melingkarinya, tanpa diduga oleh Tao namja itu menunduk dan menarik penis Tao yang hampir keluar dan menghisapnya menggunakan mulut.

Sedikit gerakan in-out dan akhirnya, "Akkkkhhhhhhh" Tao tak memperdulikan lagi bagaimana saat Kris menghentikan genjotannya di rektum –pemuda tampan itu ternyata berbaik hati membiarkan Tao menikmati klimaksnya bahkan sampai seorang Wu rela menelan spermanya.

Tanpa peduli betapa kusut dan berantakannya ranjang Tao melesakkan kepalanya, menutup kedua iris obsidian gelapnya dengan erat dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Oh astaga... nikmat sekali.

"Hahhhh" Tao membuka matanya dan menarik napasnya tajam, irisnya membelalak saat melihat Kris dengan surai pirangnya yang basah tersenyum lembut apalagi jari jempolnya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat cairan kental putih yang dikenal Tao sebagai cairannya sendiri.

"Manis" ucap Kris santai, menjilati jarinya.

BLUSHH...

Tao menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengan dan tak urung sebuah senyuman penuh makna tersembunyi tanpa dilihat Kris.

"Ayo.. aku masih belum _cum_, panda"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, tanpa kode pemuda Wu itu menurunkan kaki namja manis itu dan membaliknya ke posisi menungging.

"Eunghhhh Krisss" desahan kembali terdengar dan Tao harus menelan ludahnya membasahi kerongkongannya saat penis Kris seolah memelintir rektumnya –bahkan Tao dapat merasakan panjang dan besar ukuran kejantanannya didalam.

"Ukhh" Tao memekik sedikit kesakitan, bagaimanapun posisi _doggystyle_ benar-benar menumbuk titik rangsangan prostatnya.

"Ahhhhh Akhhh Kriss" Tao tak sanggup menumpukan tangannya yang seolah kehabisan tenaga, seks benar-benar menguras seluruh staminanya. Membuatnya menumpukkan kepalanya keatas bantal dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya.

"Kriisss _moreee_...Akhh...Akhhh...Akhhh"

"_Fuck_" Libido Kris semakin memuncak saat mendengar desahan namja manis bernama Tao itu, gerakan maju mundur dan enjotan Kris semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya meremas bokong seksi yang terlihat menggiurkan, meremasnya lembut menghasilkan desahan lagi oleh pemiliknya.

"Akhhh...Akhhh..."

Tangan Kris dengan nakalnya memainkan twinball Tao dan meremasnya lembut, saking gemasnya pemuda WU itu bahkan menyentilnya berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

"Uhhh _Shitt_... Kriss... Akuuu ingin _cum_" kali ini Tao merasa wajahnya secara keseluruhan terbakar, bahkan cuping telinganya pun ikut panas. Sodokan Kris dan rangasangannya benar-benar membuatnya Gila.

Tao tak peduli jika disini terlihat dialah yang minta dipuaskan daripada namja tampan Wu itu.

Kris menggeram dan menarik pantat Tao mendekat, membuat gerakan maju mundur tak sabar dan keras membawa keduanya dalam lenguhan kenikmatan lagi.

"Tungguh akuh Tao... kita bersama"

JLEB

SLURTPPP

"Akkhhhhhhh..." desahan lega dan lengkungan manis yang Tao lakukan segera berlalu dan namja manis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, sudah tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan tenaganya.

Klimaks ketiganya terasa lebih nikmat, menyenangkan dan luar biasa. Apalagi dindingnya terus berkedut dan menjepit penis Kris yang ikut mengalirkan cairan klimaks keduanya didalam.

Tubuh Kris ambruk menindihnya, membuat Tao sedikit pasrah karena berat badan Kris.

"Hahh... Hah..."

"Lain kali... kau berhutang untuk telanjang dibawahku Tao" bisikan Kris serta kuluman yang dilakukan ditelinganya membuatnya menggigit bibir, pikiran hati dan tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah dan tak ingin menggoda sang Wu yang ternyata mempunyai nafsu seks tinggi itu kumat lagi mesumnya.

Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kris karena memang Tao sama sekali belum membuka kaos yang dipakainya, Tao tersenyum lagi mengingat bahkan dia sampai Klimaks tiga kali tanpa nipplenya disentuh sedikit pun oleh Kris.

Kris Hebat.

"Hahh... Jadi? Kau menginginkanku eh?" ejek Tao, sedikit kesusahan mengontrol deru napasnya.

"Cih, tubuhmu. Ini hanya seks"

Tao menutup irisnya, "Ya... hanya seks"

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan,

"Keluarkan juniormu itu Kris" ucap Tao datar, masih menutup matanya.

"Hahaha ya ya"

Sret.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, walaupun sudah mengecil ternyata ditarik pun masih perih. Oh God... bagaimana nasib bokongnya setelah ini.

Kris bangun, tampak santai memperlihatkan tubuh sempurna dan ukiran atletisnya. Kulitnya putih lebih terang dibandingkan milik Tao yang sedikit gelap.

"Kau ingin mandi bersama?"

Tao menggeleng dan berusaha bangun, menahan perih pada lubang anusnya. Setelah berhasil berdiri Tao menunjukan jarum jam digital dikamar Kris,

"Pukul tiga pagi, aku harus mengurus pemindahanku pada rektor besok" jelas Tao, membuat Kris menyatukan alisnya tampak tidak senang.

"Jadi kau masih memiliki tenaga untuk kembali kekamarmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku itu Namja –Kris, selain seks tak ada hal lain yang harus kita –kau dan aku campuri oke? Lagian Rektor bisa saja marah padaku, dan Suho hyung sudah mengingatkannya padaku semalam"

Keduanya berhadapan, Kris memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku bisa memberitahu Suho, lagian Rektor sekaligus Ayah Suho itu pemilik Universitas ini"

Tao sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah?" padahal hatinya dongkol sekali, 'Kenapa jenderal Tan tidak memberitahuku'.

"Aku akan memberitahunya kau ditempatku jadi –"

Tiba-tiba Tao tertawa keras, sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa lagi?"

"Kau cerewet sekali Kris, apa ini sifat aslimu setelah kau sudah sama sekali tak dipengaruhi Alkohol sedikitpun" sembari berucap, Tao memungut Boxer dan jeansnya untuk dipakai.

"Aku tak akan mabuk, sudah terbiasa" kilahnya saat merasa diremehkan.

Tao yang kesusahan memakai celananya yang cukup ketat hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja.

"Kris, apa kau cukup dekat dengan Suho?" tanya Tao, namja manis itu lega berhasil mengancingkan jeansnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tao membungkuk mengambil cardigannya yang sudah tak karuan, apalagi beberapa cairan sperma menempel.

"Hanya ingin tahu, aku sedikit **tertarik** padanya err –_maybe_" ucapnya beralasan.

"APA?"

Tao melototkan matanya, "Kenapa kau berteriak, bodoh"

Kris mendecih kesal, "Apa kau juga akan terobsesi padanya heh? Jangan macam-macam, kami bersahabat dekat –Suho berpacaran dengan Lay. Mereka sahabatku, Tao –jangan mengotori mereka dengan tingkah _slut_mu"

Tao tersenyum manis, sama sekali tak terpancing hinaan Kris. "Lay? Apa itu Zhang Yi Xing?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Tao menggerakan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum, "_Well_ –itu bukan urusanmu, Kris"

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku Gege"

Kali ini giliran Tao yang memutar bola matanya malas, "Di mimpimu"

"Nah –

_Next time_ kita harus mempraktikan beberapa gaya sex baru Kris, dan sesekali terlibat percakapan panjang denganmu cukup baik. Sepertinya aku cukup penasaran dengan teman-temanmu, pacar temanmu, dan _Lulu_ mu"

Cup.

Tao berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kris, tanpa lumatan dan kembali menarik kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi, segera bereskan kamar ini sendiri sebelum kau ketahuan melakukan _Sex without Love_ dengan orang lain"

Tao menjauh dan membalikan tubuhnya,

Klek.

Membuka pintu, menoleh sedikit "_Bye_ee" Wink~ dan memberikan kedipan menggoda pada pemuda itu.

Klek.

.

.

.

.

Tao yang sudah selesai mandi hampir pagi memakai piamanya dan menyetel alarm agar tidak asik ketiduran dan harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa.

"Well –syukurlah ketiga orang itu berhubungan dekat, aku hanya perlu mendekati Wu Yi Fan dan mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah dari mulutnya –sumber terpercaya and _Ting!_ Laporkan pada Jenderal Han. Hn... Mengawasi mereka tanpa terikat, benar-benar mudah dannnnn nikmat." gumamnya sebelum tertidur.

Sebuah notebook dengan motif hitam putih terjatuh dari pinggir ranjangnya, posisinya terbuka pada halaman terakhir goresan tinta yang baru Tao tulis beberapa menit lalu.

Wu Yi Fan – Xi Luhan.

**Oh Sehun**.

XX **Chanyeol** dan kekasihnya.

Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a **Suho** dan Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a **Lay**.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

Oke ini chapter ketiganya readers, baru satu hari tiba tapi Zi Tao ku sudahhhh T.T uh, benar-benar deh... Author jadi bingung ama itu panda *lol*

Buat yang penasaran see you next chapter bebeb :*

Author udah ngantuk T.T ngepost ini udah ga dicheck ama typo(s)nya lagi, panjangnya ini segini dulu yaa :p lebih panjang dari dua chap kemaren pastinya.

Dengan hadirnya chapter ini akhirnya author memberi acungan ribuan jempol 'like' buat author lain yang sanggup membuat sebuah fanfic dengan rated M. Oh maaaaaa Gosh! Benar-benar menguras tenaga, waktu, jiwa, dan pikiran #Plak #Abaikan.

Maafkan author, kali ini dengan tangan terbuka author menerima kritikan pedas asal membangun untuk kedepannya hihihi #efek_menyerah.

Badan author lagi panas dingin pas ngetik NCnya, jadi salahkan Kris dan Tao yang membuatnya berantakan. Pura-pura amnesia ama moment sedih mereka diluar sana, tutup mata, tutup telinga dan abaikan segala macam rumor dan pra kontra. Percayalah pada Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan akan cintanya pada Huang Zi Tao.

Kristao or Fantao whatever... they're EXIST.

Welcome new readers {} Welcome old(?) reader's yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengfavoritkan atau memfollow FF BoY ini.

Deep bow to Silent Readers.

Okeeee pleasee... **gimme some review ne**?! Nasib kelanjutan fanfic author berada ditangan kalian readers *modus*.

.

Special thanks to :

**ochaken** : Ceritanya kelam yah T.T sama kayak pikiran eonni deh, pelukcium *kitasejiwa*

**BabyMingA** : Sama ding -_- aura Kris agak hihihi, maklum lebih dewasa umur Tao kalii *uhuk* mau jadi militer mau jadi hokage(?) takdirnya udah Uke bebeb :*

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** : Maafkan daku eonnie T.T ide ceritanya seperti itu *modus* {}

**rizkyamel63** : done dear ^^

**ShadowCrush** : Terima kasih dongsaengnya noona yang cakeps #abaikan, ternyata emang bener typo, saking begonya dan baru ngeh 'Business'.

**unique fire** : Ohh benarkah?! Hohoho mari kita nistakan WuYiFan bersama Kkkekeke~

**Nasumichan Uharu** : Gomawo dear :* sipp Chapter 3 done.

**Hanyoung Kim** : Chapter Three is here, see you next chapter dear {}

**junghyema** : Nah loh anak polos(?) ngapain tanya2 urusan luhan-kris loh :p

chijari : umur mereka udah author tulis diauthor note chapter dua kemarin dear ^^

taoxxxtao : Nahhh sekarang adegan anu(?)nya udah ada loh kkkeke~

**wereyeolves** : ^^

**sjhhktht** : Bakal rumit? Entahlah *authorkabur*

**NaughtyTAO** : Semoga mereka jatuh cinta benerannn ya dear *amin* semoga halangan rintang badai tak mendera(?) kkkeke~

**wulandari. apple** : gpp dear {} kamu review aja authornya udah senang *uhuk*

**TKsit** : *uhukkk* secara Zi Tao lohhh :p Ehemm gomawo udah suka cerita author {}

**coffe latte** : gpp dear {} setidaknya kamu udah nyempatin review disini hiksseu T.T soo, bagaimanakah chapter ini?! kkkeke~

**AulChan12**: Yehet too~ udah update chapter3nya... kkekeke~ Kris lebih menang dikit urusan ranjang(?) mau mayor kekk... hokage(?) kek... ujung2nya Tao uke bebeb xD

**futari chan** : Yehett... makasih Futari –chan {} see you next chapter yaa {}

**Young Minn Kim** : Udah dilanjut chingu {} hope u like it ^^

**EganimEXO**: okee memang sepertinya update chap ini cukup lama -_-

**MaiMae** : secara refleks sih iya :') kaget aja liat orang yang katanya(?) adiknya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu. kalau pikiran Tao sendiri entahlah author sendiri tidak tahu #nahloh?! -_-

**Couphie**: huhuuhu senangnya... makasih sudah menyenangi(?) fanfict ini dear {}

**Yuuhee**: Annyeong Yuuhee –ya {} gomawo sudah meninggalkan jejak, Next chapternya sudah hadir... silahkan menikmati :* see yaa~ next chap.

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : Donee dear {}

**krisTaoPanda01**: Heyyy you *soraksorak(?)* author bawa adegan rape nih :p

**ShinJiWoo920202**: pertanyaanmu terjawab, rape scane bahkan hadir tepat setelah last reviemu terakhir kkekeke~ author kagok sendiri ama perasaan Tao ke Luhan -_- hanya seorang Zi Taolah yang mengetahuinya :p *kabur*

**Xyln**: Huaaa kamu bakal lebih potek lagi pas baca diatas kan? Apalagi ternyata si naga pacarnya rusa malah selingkuh maen belakang(?) ama Panda kakak tirinya Naga -_-

**pandazitao6** : eungg makasihhh {} udah dilanjut ^^

**Hwangyiu** : iyaa makasih {} nextnya udah kan dear {} see you next chap.

**dreamers girl** : *ommonaaaa, apa si tao malah sayang ke lulu? Kyaaaaaa* uhhukkk... *authorr kabur dan ga mau jawap :p*

Hyera Wu : wahhh Hyera Wu... ini sudah dilanjutkan kkekeke~

TM : TM –ssi, kita sehati sejiwa seraga(?) okee author yang ngetik aja panas(?) pas bikin adegan KrisHan #ditabok_KrisHanShipper... hihihi tenang... ada panda diantara naga dan rusa :p

Baekhyunsama : setujuuu... darah lebih kental daripada air hihihihi... makasih udah mereview yaa dear {} see ya next chap.

RomoKris : Udah dilanjut bebebbb {} see ya next chap.

**driccha** : sumpah demi kamu(?) udah dilanjut bebebb {} see ya next chapnya hihihihi *Taoris punya masa lalu ya?* uhukkk *author kabur dan tidak menjawab*

**Kriwil** : huuuahhh? Masaaa? Jadi terharu :') makasihhh... yeap dear... aku emang lebih suka make karakter Tao yang rambutnya masih hitam :p seksi cakep manis manly(?)

**parkdwarf** : hahaha sama author suka moment Tao membully Chen kkkekekeke~

**ChiTao** : Hahaha... ceritanya emang melenceng deh dear -_- abisnya aku ide awalnya emang dari itu pilem bollywood tapi pasti beda dong linestorynya hihihi.

**Khasabat04** : Kris mode ON malah Tao ikutan ON Double ON banget hhihihihi :p

**BubbleBbuing1** : T.T maafkan mengecewakanmu dear... author emang kadang kerja otaknya suka error... pengen banget bikin kisah rumit zitao-wufan dan berharap miracle(?) biar mereka bersatu selamanya hihihi... terima kasih sudah mereview hehehe {}

**peachpetals** : hohoho Tao kena karma grgr nyuekin si kkamjong, nahhh kalo ada Tao author ga' menjamin KrisHan akan bertahan lama *modus* hihihihi

el : udah dilanjut yaa dear {} see you next chap hihihihi

**YuRhachan** : yang ini udah dilanjut dear, makasih loh udah ngebaca #hidup_KTs {}

**Haru3173** : Yeahhh~ kamuu yaa kamu readers baru yang membuat saya menangis haru *lebay* terima kasih sudah menyukai karya2 authorr hiksseu T.T hihihi penasaran ? Silahkan menunggu hingga ceritanya ini tamat *author kabur* kkekeke~

**sycarp** : wadehhh Tao ikutan liar ke Kriss hihihihi {}

**NiarHyunbin** : T.T huhuhu kemarin kesalahan teknis selama beberapa hari... jadinya XOXO gagal diproduksi dan terpaksa author harus mengantrinya dibagian belakang dan melanjutkan ff lainnya Hiksseu T.T tenang aja sudah dalam proses hampir seluruh FF author sekarang jadi staytune dan tetep check notif emailnya yaaa {} :*

**Ps : Maaf apabila ada penname yang salah penulisan dan lebih fatalnya lagi apabila author lupa mencantumkan nama kalian T.T**


End file.
